Blue et Ses amis
by YsaCana
Summary: Après avoir decouvert Blue, Toboe vois ses amis. L'un meurt mais ils sont faible. Les survivant intergres ainsi la meute de kiba qui s'alargi. DE nouveau rencontre et parfois des morts.    Nouvelle histoire par moi!


Kiba coursait avec ces compagnions depuis bientot tout la nuit. Le plus petit de la meute s'arreta en se sentant observer. Quand il allait reprendre sa course derriere les autres pour les rattrape, le regard ce fit encore plus insistant. Il s'arreta net de nouveau en derapant sur la neige tremp .Il baissa la t te et avanca d'un peu. Est-ce qu'on l'est suivait? Personne n'avait remarque cette insistance? Surement que non vu que je ne l'ai voie deja plus. C'est trop anormal de sentir un regard comme sa! Puis je releva la t te en grognant faiblement. Voila que j'halucine? Je vien de me perdre surement et de perde ma meute. Temps que je suis la, je vaix voir par moi m me si qui est par la. Avec h sitation mais pensant que s'il y revienne et que j'ai capturer la chose. Ils voyerons que je suis capables de me battre. Je bondi droit devant moi et quand je retomba sur mes jambe devant un buisson. J'entendi des bruits de pas. Un animal detaller avec vitesse. Je me lanca a sa poursuite si rapidement qu'apres quelques minutes je relenti en sentant ma vitesse me faire souffrire. Entouka, l'odeur tait familiere et ci c' tait du poil. C' tait noir... Et si je venais de me faire pieger? Puis je remarqua que la forme d'un noir completement flou devient visible. Elle s'arretait! Je poussa un grognement f roce et bondi sur le dos. Puis je reconnue enfin, c' tait un loup. Plus pr cisement, c' tait Blue. Je la regarda surpris avant de me reculer.

-Que fais-tu la?

Elle se releva avec facilit et bondi sur ces pattes. Elle semblait nerveuse dans un sense mais aussi soulager de me voir.

-Je vous cherchais justement...

-A oui? Pourquoi?

Je pris mes gardes d'instin et la regarda avec un air suspect. Elle baisa les yeux avec regret.

-J'ai trouve des amis. Mais il y a quelques jours, ont a eu un probleme. Je vous pri de me donner votre aide. Sinon, j'ai bien peur que l'un meurt...

-Je veux voir. Amene moi a eu avant que je le previenne.

Elle hocha la t te et tourna les talons avant de s'enfoncer dans les buissons et courire a tout vitesse. Je la suivi precipitament avant qu'on s'arrete apr s 5 minutes de course. Je me figea quand je vu les amis de Blue. L'une tait une louve blanche du bout du museau au bout de la queue. Elle tait coucher et son museau tait dans le pelage d'un loup de mon age. Son pelage tait couvert de sang. Je ne distinguais pas la couleur de sa fourrure. Le dernier tait faible mais surveillait avec attention les arrivant. Je fronca les sourcils. Je remarqua que blue s' tait inclin devant le protecteur avais-je nomm . Il se releva avec difficult . Sa fourrure tait terne et egalement tach de sang. Comme si il ne prenait plus soin de lui. Ses yeux taient sombre et terne. Quand la louve blanche releva la t te. Je remarqua ces pupilles pleins d'eaux. Blue se mit a parle avec son egal avant de se tourne et qu'ils demande ensemble comment allait le blesse. Les larmes coulerent avec abondance. Je comprie la situation mais baissa la t te. La louve blanche repondit avec une voie aigu et emplis de tristesse non dissimuler.

-L'attaque lui saura fatal... Il mouru d'ici le jour. Si il survi sa sera un miracle sinon il moura dans la journ e de demain...

Malgr le flot de paroles je compris que Blue tait la femelle alpha du groupe pour avoir autant de detail.

-Je suis enormement d sol Sary. Ton frere a t courageux et a voulu de protege. Nous respectons le choix de Dashy malgr sa perte...

-Je sais tout cela Blue.. Si seulement je ne m' tais pas endormi pendant ma garde... Tout cela ne serait jamais arrive...

Ils baisserent tous la t te. Le dernier auquel je ne savais rien a meme le nom se recula et en bondissant parti entre les arbres. Je voulu aller le rattraper mais Blue m'arreta de la patte.

-Ne t'inquiete pas pour lui. C'est le meilleur combatant dans notre meute. Toru part simplement chass .

Je me retourna. Je m'enfonca a l'inverse pour aller retrouver mes amis. Je senti leurs presences tout pret. Mon nom se faisait entendre avec colere et parfois avec lassitude. Je rampa en dessus d'un buisson et entra dans la clairiere ou il tait. Ils grognerent tous a ma vu et a la perte de temps que j'avais faite. Ils allaient repartir quand je les interrompu.

-Suivezz-moi. J'ai trouver des nouveaux loups..

Je me repris a courire a travers les arbres ou Hige courait rapidement. Il devait avoir senti l'odeur de Blue et du sang. Tsume et Kiba tait perplexe a ces odeurs. Mais kiba forca l'allure de sa course et je ralenti. Tous me depassairent et arriverent en face de Blue puis on pris forme humaine. Tout le firent sauf le jeune gravement blesser. Son souffle se fit attendre mais rien. Apres un moment. Un gemissement sorti avant qu'il tremble de tout son corps et de respirer bruyament. Puis sa respiration devenu extremement lourde et sifflante. Je baissa la t te devant Sary quand elle eu releve la t te. Sa devait etre une enorme perte pour elle. Son frere va mourire a pret tout... Puis Toru r aparu surpris du nombre de loup. Il portait un renard et un corbeau fraichement tu . On pouvait voir sa fourrure reche de sang et de nouvelle blessure sur sa peau. Il laissa tomb ses prises et se raprocha mefiant de Blue en lui demandant conseil. Mais il parlait tellement bas que je n'entendi rien... Mais il semblait perplexe.

-Euh.. Voila Sary, son frere Dashy et Toru.

Je les pointait tous du bout de la queue en m'Assisant au cot de Blue. Elle me sourit et sourit en retour. Mes compagnons a moi inclinerent la t te avec respect et gravet .. Apr s la nouvelle perte de Cheza, Kiba tait plus perturbe. Mais dans sont regard je pouvais voir qu'il tait content de voir des loups. Je fu soulage d'entre Kiba dire qu'on allait les aid . Blue tait reconnaisante et enfouie son museau sur l' paule de notre chef. Et alla se couche a son tour a cot de Dashy. Toru aussi se coucha a leur cot . Je trouvais cela attendrisant mais me repris. Cela tait grave et pas si simple. Puis la fatigue se resenti de tous. Mais Sary elle ne s'emdormi pas...

Pendant le sommeil des loups...

-Sary...

-Ne t' puise pas. Nos nouveaux amis vont nous aid a trouver de quoi te guerrire bientot...

Il ne parlait plus. Sary tait au bors du gouffre. Elle ne voyait que le sang immacul la fourrure eblouissante et blanche de son frere jumeaux... Dire qu'il allait mourire la blesse que encore plus. Elle gein faiblement et enfouia vite fait son museau dans la fourrure detremp de sang.

-Dashy... Pardonne moi... Tu meurs pas ma faute...

A nouveau son jumeau ne repondit pas. Il souffla son dernier souffle. Puis Sary s'enfonca dans les tenebres du sommeil en pleurant sanchant qu'il venait de mourire. C' tait fini... Elle trembla face au pleur qu'il l'envahissait...


End file.
